Class
by Tama-chan
Summary: What would happen if the Fushigi Yuugi Characters end up in a classroom taught by Tama-chan find out !!!! Also in this story Copy Cabbit


Class  
  
  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own any of the anime characters that will show up in this fan fiction. I wished I did but sadly I don't. So don't sue me I hope you like my fan fiction and please give me a review although I don't take kindly to bad reports.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Miaka ~ sitting in class behaving like normal sleeping while the movie was on dreaming about food. ~  
  
Nuriko ~ looking into the mirror sitting two seats behind Miaka ~  
  
Chichri ~ Watching the video the teacher was showing ~  
  
Taski ~ Snickers and rolls up a paper ball and threw it at Tamahome ~  
  
Tamahome ~ gets wacked with a paper ball he turns and glares at Taski ~  
  
Taski ~ looks cute and points to Hotohiro ~  
  
Tamahome ~ looks toward Hotohiro and throws a paper ball thinking it was him that threw the ball at him ~  
  
Hotohiro ~ blink blink ~  
  
Tamahome and Taski ~ snickers ~  
  
Hotohiro ~ looks at the two than picks up a paper ball and threw it at both Tamahome and Taski ~  
  
Tamahome and Taski ~ ducks ~  
  
Nuriko ~ gets wacked with a paper ball ~ O.o  
  
Tamahome, Taski, Hotohiro ~ fell silence ~  
  
Nuriko ~ glances at the three and pointed to the ball in his hand as to say who did this ~  
  
Tamahome and Taski ~ scooted away form Hotohiro ~  
  
Hotohiro ~ smiles pointing to both Tamahome and Taski whispering they started it ~  
  
Nuriko ~ jumps on Hotohiro ~  
  
Hotohiro ~ O.O  
  
Tamahome and Taski ~ got on T-shirts and put them on ~  
  
Tamahome ~ wearing a purple T-shirt ~ GO Nuriko !!!!  
  
Taski ~ Come on Hotohiro show him which man looks more like a woman  
  
Tamahome ~ Come on Nuriko I got a 100 yen on you  
  
Nuriko ~ ends up hog tying Hotohiro and looks to both Tamahome and Taski ~ who is next  
  
Tamahome and Taski ~ point to each other ~ he is  
  
Nuriko ~ Starts to chase them ~  
  
Tamahome and Taski ~ runs around Miaka's desk as Nuriko chases them ~  
  
Chichri ~ watches them ~  
  
Tamahome ~ stepped on cat's tail ~  
  
Cat ~ screams and jumps on Miaka ~  
  
Miaka ~ wakes up and grabs the desk ready to throw it ~  
  
Chichri ~ Na No Da ~ sweatdrop ~  
  
Miaka ~ watches the whole thing ~  
  
Tama-chan ~ this gets the teachers attention ~ Oh god here they go again ~ yells ~ Sit Down and watch the movie !!!!!  
  
Everyone ~ gets back to their seats ~ Yes, Miss Tama-chan  
  
Miaka ~ goes back to sleep ~  
  
Tamahome ~ grumbles something about getting back at Taski ~  
  
Tama-chan ~ ok class for homework …  
  
Everyone ~ AW….  
  
Tama-chan ~ ok FINE no homework.  
  
~*~ Bell Rings ~*~  
  
Miaka ~ sitting in class still dreaming again and started to talk in her sleep about food and of course Tamahome ~  
  
Tama-chan ~ Miaka !!!! ~ gives Miaka a little push ~ Wake up the bell rang.  
  
Miaka ~ bites down on Tama-chan's hand thinking it was food ~  
  
Tama-chan ~ jumps up and down cussing in Japanese with Miaka still attached to her hand ~  
  
Yugi ~ rolls her eyes at this sad site ~  
  
Miaka ~ lets go of Tama-chan's hand and drools on her desk ~  
  
Yugi ~ strolls over to Tama-chan and Miaka ~ Do you want me to wake her up.  
  
Tama-chan ~ nods while rubbing her hand ~  
  
Yugi ~ whispers in Miaka's ear ~ Tamahome  
  
Miaka ~ wakes up suddenly and looks around ~ Tamahome ?!?! Tamahome ?!?! WHERE  
  
Tama-chan ~ laughs and goes to her teacher's desk and sits down ~  
  
Yugi ~ your helpless  
  
Miaka ~ glares at Yugi ~ that was mean !  
  
Yugi ~ the bell rang for lunch.  
  
Miaka ~ blink blink ~ it did  
  
Yugi ~ nodded ~  
  
Miaka ~ in a flash Miaka was out of her chair and down in the lunch line jumping up and down to see what they had to eat but wines when she couldn't see ahead ~  
  
~*~ In the Lunchroom ~*~  
  
Miaka ~ Still jumping up and down trying to see ahead ~  
  
Yugi ~ Behind Miaka watching her with a big sweatdrop ~ Miaka you can wait !  
  
Miaka ~ Stops looks to Yugi ~ But I'm Hungry !!!  
  
Yugi ~ Just think of something other than food…..  
  
Miaka ~ had a dreamy look on her face as Tamahome walked by ~ TTTTTAAAAAMMMAAHHOOOMMMMEEEE…..  
  
Yugi ~ whacks Miaka ~ Snap out of it  
  
Miaka ~ rubs her head ~ What did you do that for I thought of something other than food !!  
  
Yugi ~ true but ~ points ahead of her and there was a huge gap ahead of them ~  
  
Miaka ~ took the hint and moved ahead ~  
  
~ Miaka and Yugi got their lunches and than join Tamahome , Taski , Hotohiro , and Nuriko at the table ~  
  
Miaka ~ hanging on Tamahome ~  
  
Tamahome ~ sighing shaking his head ~  
  
Nuriko ~ glazes at Hotohiro ~  
  
Hotohiro ~ eating in silence ~  
  
Taski ~ looking at everyone thinking he was the only one with out someone oh well ~  
  
Nuriko ~ locks arms with Hotohiro ~  
  
Hotohiro ~ he gotten use to this and just let him hang on ~  
  
Taski ~ getting bored and too out his fan and fired his chicken ~  
  
Tamahome ~ his arm was falling asleep ~  
  
Miaka ~ already a sleep on his arm ~  
  
Taski ~ got a wicked idea ~  
  
Yugi ~ pushes Miaka ~ wake up  
  
Miaka ~ wakes up ~ Nani ?!?!  
  
Yugi ~ you were sleeping  
  
Taski ~ threw food at Tamahome ~  
  
Tamahome ~ gets hit by food growls at Taski ~  
  
Taski ~ laughs ~  
  
Tamahome ~ throws food back at him ~  
  
~*~ After Taski and Tamahome's food fight it seem as if the whole lunchroom join in ~*~  
  
Tama-chan ~ relaxing as she was enjoying her peaceful lunch break when the doors open Sarah was dragging two teenage boys. Sarah was Tama- chan's cousin and a teacher next door ~  
  
Sarah ~ These two young men started a food fight in the lunchroom today  
  
Tama-chan ~ I will see to them thank you  
  
Sarah ~ and you have a new student her name is Copy Cabbit she will be in your class after the bell ~ with that Sarah left ~  
  
~*~ Bell Rings ~*~  
  
Everyone ~ comes in and sit down Copy Cabbit stands there waiting for Tama-chan ~  
  
Tama-chan ~ take a seat next to Hotohiro  
  
Copy Cabbit ~ walked over to her seat and sat down next to Hotohiro ~  
  
Tama-chan ~ began to talking ~  
  
Copy Cabbit ~ hugs Hotohiro ~ your cute  
  
Nuriko ~ glances back and growls at Copy Cabbit ~ Get your hands off of him he's mine !  
  
Copy Cabbit ~ starts to eye his body every inch of him ~ I don't see your name anywhere  
  
Nuriko ~ That's because you didn't look close enough  
  
Copy Cabbit ~ grins ~ are you suggesting it's else where  
  
Nuriko ~ I didn't say that !!!  
  
Copy Cabbit ~ nuzzles Hotohiro ~  
  
Tama-chan ~ oh god I'm staying out of this ~  
  
Nuriko ~ Slaps Copy Cabbit ~  
  
Copy Cabbit ~ blink blink ~  
  
Hotohiro ~ looks over to the two fighting ~  
  
Copy Cabbit ~ That's it ~ takes out her wand and zaps Nuriko in to a Chibbi Doll ~  
  
Tama-chan ~ blink blink ~ O.o ~ takes out Saki and pours it in her cup ~  
  
Tamahome ~ glances back ~ turn Nuriko back  
  
Copy Cabbit ~ I can't  
  
Tamahome ~ and why not  
  
Copy Cabbit ~ because it will only last an hour  
  
~*~ In an Hour ~*~  
  
Nuriko ~ turns back in to a human and screams at Copy Cabbit ~ How dare you do that ! Why I ..  
  
Taski ~ Holds Nuriko's arm but being dragged ~  
  
Chichri ~ Trys to help Taski ~  
  
Copy Cabbit ~ go ahead and try cross dresser  
  
Tama-chan ~ turns in to a teenager and hops on to Tamahome's lap and kissed his lips ~  
  
Miaka ~ she growled ~ Tama-chan he is mine  
  
Tama-chan ~ breaks form Tamahome's Sweet kiss ~ you mean was yours  
  
Tamahome ~ sweatdrop ~  
  
Chichri ~ what about the teacher slash student rule !  
  
Tama-chan ~ I QUITE ! ~ nuzzles Tamahome ~  
  
Miaka ~ getting madder and madder as she watches this walks over and punches Tama-chan ~  
  
Tama-chan ~ oh no she didn't just hit me ~ her eyes glows red and she pounces on Miaka ~  
  
Taski ~ CAT FIGHT !!!  
  
Copy Cabbit ~ nuzzles up against Hotohiro ~  
  
Kero ~ Zips in and pulls down the black curtain on the whole scene ~ The part of the EP has been lefted out by Censors for Violence and heavy cussing but we can look at the highlights ~ points Copy Cabbit ~ Notice Copy Cabbit's attraction to Hotohiro very healthy. ~ Points to Miaka as she got mad at Tama-chan ~ Notice the face on Miaka for Tama-chan stealing her man very good expression. Oh well join us next time in the Crazy Classroom of Tama-chan. Bye Bye.  
  
~ Background music to Fushigi Yuugi ~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hope you enjoyed it tell me if you liked it or not I would love to hear form you.  
  
Tama-chan. 


End file.
